


Indebted

by torikkusuta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Crossover, Gen, basically i'm crazy, but i could be wrong, i don't think there are hetalia spoilers, victory of eagles spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torikkusuta/pseuds/torikkusuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the eve of battle, Temeraire meets a most unusual soldier<br/>Originally written 3 August 2008 and posted to ff.net. read kindly, kindly read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indebted

**Author's Note:**

> 3 August 2008 Word
> 
> Count: 318
> 
> Fandom(s): Temeraire, Axis Powers Hetalia
> 
> Character(s): Temeraire, England (Arthur Kirkland)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own neither work, and have written this for fun, not profit
> 
> Warning: Mild spoilers for Victory of Eagles

England's only Celestial dragon, Temeraire, was dozing in a field, a bit apart from his company of fellow dragons. His captain was already asleep, and Temeraire was trying not to brood too much over his Laurence.

Across the field, a solitary figure was limping down towards where Temeraire lay. From what little Temeraire could make out by moonlight, it was a young man in soldier's dress. As he drew nearer, it became apparent that he'd been injured in the recent battle. At last he'd drawn up right beside Temeraire's great head. The Celestial noted his visitor's appearance while the young man gazed at the large dragon. As he'd first noticed, the man wore a soldier's uniform, with no indication of rank. Dirty hair that might have once been dark blonde hung in his face, mingling with heavy brows. He was young, perhaps even younger than Laurence, but his green eyes shone with intelligence. There was something else about him, but Temeraire was now quite sure what. He didn't feel human, exactly, but something other. Something greater.

"So," the man began softly, "you're the creature upon whom my freedom hinges."

"I beg your pardon?" Temeraire asked, perplexed.

"You have done a great deal for me, and I am in your debt," the green-eyed man continued. "You dealt France a mighty blow, you and your dragon corps. He will not try an attack like that again for some time. For that, I thank you. Though I fear the path ahead will be difficult for you and your captain. We area stubborn people. It is our greatest gift, and greatest flaw," he said, with a wry, sad smile.

"Please, sir, I'm afraid I don't understand," Temeraire started again, plaintively. "Who are you?"

"You may call me Arthur. Rest well, dragon Temeraire, we shall meet again someday." And with that the green-eyed man was gone, leaving Temeraire with more to think on.


End file.
